Memoris With You
by Y. Sunshine
Summary: TEEN TOP FANFIC! E Apa kabar Byungie ? Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak kepergianmu .. Tapi , aku masih belum bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk tidak menangis lagi … Kenangan bersamamu … akan kujaga seumur hidupku … Aku bahagia pernah bertemu denganmu … Aku bahagia pernah mencintaimu … Aku bahagia pernah dicintai olehmu …


**Title : "Memories With You" remake comic ( sky by : mizutani ai / chaco )**

**Author : **

**Main Cast : - Lee Chanhee (chunji)**

**Lee Byunghun (ljoe)**

**Support Cast : - Bang Minsoo (c.a.p)**

**Genre : Sad romance (maybe) **

**Leghth : Oneshot**

**WARNING : YAOI, typo(s)**

**~Happy Reading~**

**-Chunji POV-**

_ Bagaimana kabarmu, Byungie ?_

_ Tak terasa sudah hampir satu tahun berlalu sejak kejadian itu . . ._

**-Flashback-**

"Ahh … tahun baru anak kelas 3 SMA itu cuma penuh dengan ujian ya ?" ucap Minsoo hyung

disebelahku. Karena lama tak mendapat respon dariku, hyung pun menoleh padaku.

"Hey .. kau kenapa lagi Chunji-ah ..?" TanyaMinsoo hyung dengan nada khawatir.

"hhhh… Byungie bilang ia akan masuk sekolah hari ini, tapi ia sama sekali tak menelponku .."

ucapku dengan nada kesal. Saat aku dan Minsoo hyung tengah berjalan dikoridor sekolah, aku

melihat Byunghun sedang asyik berbincang-bincang dengan yeoja-yeoja genit yang memang

suka menggoda

dan meminta byunghun. Kurasakan wajahku mendadak panas melihat kejadian itu,

seketika itu pula aku menarik lengan Byunghun.

"Hey .. hey ... tunggu dulu chagi~ kau hanya salah paham" elak Byunghun padaku.

Apa-apaan aku ini! selalu saja cemburu dengan hal-hal kecil seperti ini. Hhh… sungguh

memalukan! makiku pada diri sendiri. Saat aku hendak meninggalkan Byunghun, tiba-tiba saja ia

menarik tanganku.

"Tunggu dulu Channie~ …" ucap Byunhun sambil menarikku kedalam dekapannya. Aku

merasakan kehangatan yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhku , saat ia mendekapku seperti ini.

"Dasar pabo .. hanya Chanhee, hanya Chanhee saja yang aku suka .." ucap Byunghun sambil

memamerkan sederetan gigi-gigi putih miliknya itu. Aku rasa sekarang pipiku memerah karena

ucapannya barusan.

"Ahh .. Channie kemungkinan malam tahun baru nanti kita ketemunya malam hari " ucapnya

dengan nada sedih.

"Hhh … lagi-lagi kau sibuk sendiri .." ucapku sambil cemberut.

"Mianhae chagi , aku janji aku akan segera menemuimu setelah aku selesai latihan dance "

ucapnya sambil memohon padaku.

"Katanya kau janji kau akan selalu bersamaku ?" ucapku sambil kupalingkan wajahku darinya.

"Miahae .. kumohon kali ini saja .." ucapnya dengan wajah memelas.

"Hhh … baiklah , tapi awas kalau kau datang terlambat !" kataku dengan nada ketus. Aku pun

segera meninggalkan Byunghun, sebelum tangannya itu menahanku.

"Channie~ .." panggil Byunhun. aku pun sontak menoleh padanya. dan…

CHU~~

Ciuman hangat Byunghun mendarat tepat di pipi kiriku. Wajahku seketika memerah , itu benar-

benar membuatku terkejut.

"Hey .. kau , ini kan koridor .."ucapku dengan wajah bersemu merah.

"Saranghae .. Byunghun … " ucapnya lagi sambil menggandeng tanganku.

Aku rasa aku memang benar-benar mencintaimu , Byunghun. aku ingin mengenalmu lebih dalam

lagi. Aku ingin selalu berada disampingmu.

Masih teringat jelas dalam memori otakku , saat pertama kali aku dekat dengan Byunghun. Saat

Itu kami masih kelas 1 SMA , ia duduk dibangku sebelahku. Kebiasaannya adalah , ia suka

sekali tidur di kelas dan parahnya ia tetap bisa tidur dengan nyenyak walaupun keadaan

disekitarnya begitu berisik. Aku sering mengamati wajahnya saat ia sedang tidur. Sampai suatu

kali, saat aku sedang memandangi wajahnya itu.

"Kau .. sering melihat kearahku yaaa .. ?" tanya Byunghun dengan senyum mautya.

"Eh ?" aku sedikit kaget mendengarnya.

"Apa .. kau menyukaiku .. ?" tanyanya lagi.

" … " ahh .. orang ini benar-benar PEDE tingkat tinggi. ucapku dalam hati.

"Jangan menyangkal kalau kita saling menyukai .. " ucapnya dengan senyum terukir dibibirnya.

Kesan pertamaku tentang Byunghun, ia namja yang cukup menyenangkan walaupun terkadang ia

suka usil.

"Ahh .. tuuh kan lagi-lagi kau melihat kearahku .. "ucapnya lagi dengan senyum yang sangat

manis. Membuat jantungku 100 kali berdetak lebih cepat saat aku melihatnya. Walaupun aku

tak mengerti , perasaan apa ini. Tapi … aku tak pernah bisa melepaskan pandanganku dari

senyumannya.

Aku sangat menyukainya. saking sukanya , aku tak ingin berpisah sedikitpun darinya. Walaupun

aku sering cemburu terhadap hal-hal kecil. Tapi … ini adalah sebuah peneguhan. Namja

inilah yang kucintai , baik dulu maupun dimasa yang akan datang.

"Selamat tahun baru Channie~" ucap Byunghun dengan nada riang.

"Ahh .. kau terlambat .." ucapku pura-pura marah.

"Masa' tapi aku sudah datang secepat mungkin …" ucapnya panik.

Ahh .. aku suka melihat ekspresi saat aku mengerjainya. Dia benar-benar terlihat manis.

"Ahhaha .. kau tertipu Byungie .." tawaku-pun meledak.

"Hhh .. kau jahat Channie, padahal aku datang dengan sepenuh hati" ucap Byunghun dengan

nada kesal.

"Mianhae … habisnya aku suka sekali melihat ekspresimu yang seperti itu" ucapku sambil

menahan tawa.

"Baiklah .. aku memaafkanmu , kajja aku ingin mengajakmu kesuatu tempat" kata Byunghun

sambil menarik tanganku.

"Hey .. kau mau mengajakku kemana ?" tanyaku penasaran.

"…"

"Hhh .. kau ini ditanya dari tadi cuma dia sa …" kalimatku terputus begitu saja , aku takjub

Dengan pemandangan yang kulihat didepan mataku. Suasana pantai dimalam hari yang tak

pernah kulihat sebelumnya. Suasana pantai malam itu begitu indah , dengan deburan ombak

yang merdu bergulung-gulung menuju tepi pantai , juga bentangan langit malam yang begitu

indah dihiasi bintang-bintang yang berkilauan. Sungguh aku tak pernah melihat pemandangan

seindah ini. Kulihat Byunghun duduk disampingku , sambil memandang langit dengan seuntai

senyum dibibirnya.

"Apa kau suka … ?" tanya Byunghun tiba-tiba.

"Ya … aku sangat menyukai tempat ini.." ucapku sambil tersenyum. Akupun ikut duduk

disampingnya. Menikmati setiap detik yang kulalui bersamanya. Beruntung , aku pernah

mengenalnya. Mengenang setiap peristiwa yang kulalui bersamanya. Malam itu malam yang

sangat indah bagiku.

"Ahh .. sekarang sudah malam Channie … kajja " ucap Byunghun sambil mengulurkan

tangannya. Segera kuraih tangan namja yang kucintai itu. Aku ingin selalu berada disisimu

seperti ini Byunghun.

Aku sangat mencintaimu , aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Berapa kalipun kukatakan rasanya tak

akan pernah cukup untuk mengungkapkan isi hatiku.

"Jeongmal saranghae Byungie~" ucapku lembut. Kupererat genggaman tangannya saat kami

sedang menyeberang jalan. Sesaat ia berhenti dan menoleh kearahku.

"Mwo ? kau bilang apa tadi ? aku tidak mendengarnya"

"Kubilang , aku sangat mencintaimu Byungie .." ucapku lebih keras. Kulihat sebuah senyum

tulus terukir indah dibibir manisnya.

"Ya .. aku juga sangat mencintaimu Channie~ teruslah berada disisiku .." balas Byunghun sambil

mengusap lembut ujung kepalaku. Aku hanya mengganguk pelan sambil tersenyum padanya.

Aku hampir lupa kalau sekarang aku dan Byunghun sedang berada ditengah jalan. Tapi naas ,

belum sempat aku menyuruhnya agar cepat menepi keseberang jalan , sebuah mobil

berkecepatan tinggi melaju kearah kami. Byunghun yang menyadari akan hal itu terlebih dahulu

langsung mendorongku hingga aku terjatuh ketepi jalan.

"Byunghun … awas!" aku berteriak sekuat tenaga , tapi terlambat.

CCCKKKIIITTT ….

BBBRRAAAKK ….

Di koridor rumah sakit yang dingin dan gelap ini aku duduk sendiri. Aku hanya bisa menunduk ,

tanganku gemetaran , keringat dingin membasahi keningku. Aku terlalu takut mengingat semua

kejadian yang berlalu begitu cepat. Sesaat kemudian kurasakan seseorang menguncang-guncang

tubuhku.

"Hyung" kutatap wajah Minsoo hyung.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi Chunji-ah ?" Tanya Minsoo hyung sambil memegang

pundakku.

"A .. Aku tidak tahu .. hanya saja .. tiba-tiba ada mobil , lalu banyak orang berdatangan juga

ambulan dengan sirenenya .." ucapku dengan suara bergetar.

"Tenanglah Chunji-ah , kau baik-baik saja kan ?" ucap Minsoo hyung sambil memelukku.

"Ini .. semua salahku .. ini memang salahku , harusnya aku tak mengajaknya berbicara waktu itu"

ucapku mulai menangis dibahu Minsoo hyung, kurasakan tangannya mengusap lembut

ujung kepalaku.

"Bukan .. ini bukan salahmu Chunji-ah , ini bukan salah siapa-siapa .." ujar Minsoo hyung

berusaha menenangkanku.

"Bukankah ini aneh ? Byungie .. Byungie-ku .. sudah meninggal !" ucapku parau , tangisku

kembali pecah. Aku tak bisa menahannya lagi. Buliran-bulira air mata terus mengalir membasahi

pipiku.

Pernah terpikir olehku untuk bunuh diri. Aku berpikir kalau darahku habis , maka aku akan mati.

Byungie … aku ingin berada disisimu. Kenapa ? menyusulmu pun aku tak bisa. Kenapa kau

meninggalkan aku Byungie …

-Upacara Kelulusan-

"Hyung .. aku ingin berkeliling sekolah untuk yang terakhir kalinya .." ucapku pada Minsoo

hyung_._

"Emm .. baiklah .." jawab hyung singkat sambil mengekor dibelakangku.

Begitu banyak kenangan indah yang kulalui bersama Byunghun disekolah ini. Aku tak ingin

berpisah dengan tempat ini. Tak terasa air mataku kembali jatuh saat aku sampai

dihalaman belakang sekolah. Di bawah pohon _maplle _itulah Byunhun menyatakan perasaannya

padaku.

Tapi , aku sadar … bagaimanapun aku menangis ..

Seperti apapun aku berteriak ..

Byunghun tak akan hidup lagi ..

Aku tak akan bisa bertemu dengannya lagi …

**-Flashback End-**

**-Di Pantai-**

_Apa kabar Byungie ?_

_Sudah hampir setahun berlalu sejak kepergianmu .._

_Tapi , aku masih belum bisa memenuhi janjiku untuk tidak menangis lagi …_

_Kenangan bersamamu … akan kujaga seumur hidupku … _

_Aku bahagia pernah bertemu denganmu …_

_Aku bahagia pernah mencintaimu …_

_Aku bahagia pernah dicintai olehmu …_

_Dan aku tak akan pernah menyesal pernah mencintaimu sampai sedalam ini .._

_Byungie …_

_Mulai sekarang teruslah menjagaku …_

_Aku tak peduli berapa kali harus berhenti .._

_Tak peduli berapa kalipun harus kembali .._

_Tapi .. aku akan tetap melangkah walaupun perlahan …_

_Sama seperti aku yang tak pernah bisa melupakan setiap kenangan yang kulalui bersamamu …_

_Aku akan selalu menjaganya …_

_Di sini .._

_Di hatiku .._

**-END-**


End file.
